A cat story
by Moonclan25
Summary: Have you ever wondered how cat's ear got ripped off? Where he came from? Or if he had a name? When cat is near death, his whole life flashes before his eyes once more. Rated to be safe.
1. Prologue:The end

Prologue

"Run that way!" "No, jump on her back!" "Rip her heart out!" Cat's ears where rigging from all the commands that were being shouted.

He ran towards the other mother, she saw him coming and lifted her foot up to stomp on him. As her foot came down, cat barrel rolled and avoided her foot, barely.

"Stupid vermin! Stay still!" the other mother hissed at cat. Cat jumped onto the other mother's face, "I'll stay still when I'm dead!" the other mother smiled, "So be it," She said in a low evil voice.

The other mother grabbed cat and ripped him off her face, she smiled evilly at him. Cat stared wide eyed in horror at her. "Put him down!"

The other mother turned around to see Coraline and Wybie charging toward her. Before the other mother had time to react, the two children tackled her and cat went flying.

He slammed into a wall and slid down to the floor. "Cat, noooo!" he heard Wybie yell and that was the last thing he heard until slipping into unconsciousness.

_"Cat, please dear you friends are in danger, cat wake up my love, cat, CAT WAKE UP!"_ Cat's eyes shot open. He got up slowly and shakily, he looked around, he saw a horrid sight.

"You won't get away from me this time Jones!" the other mother cackled. She was holding Coraline up by the collar of her shirt. Wybie and another cat were trying to shove the other mother but couldn't do it.

"Put her down you button eyed devil!" shouted the other cat. "Yeah, leave her alone!" Wybie chipped in. "Shut up fools!" the other mother said and with one smack, sent them tumbling across the room.

Cat started to run to help the two but stopped to listen to what the other mother was saying, "Now Coraline, you will stay here forever!" she pulled out a needle with thread and a button and brought it close to Coraline's eye, "Guys help me!"

Cat's face became stony and his face that was once filled with concern, changed to hate and disgust, "NOOOOOOO!" cat screeched and hurdled towards the other mother's neck.

The other mother was so shocked that she dropped Coraline, the needle and thread and the button. Cat came closer and with all his might, raked the other mother neck open.

"ARRRGGG!" the other mother yelled and collapsed to the ground. Cat landed on all fours and stared back at the other mother. Coraline, Wybie, and the other cat raced over to examine the other mother, "He… he killed her, cat you killed her!" the other cat announced with glee.

"Wybie, she's dead!" Coraline shouted happily. All three shouted with joy, the cat started to dance in happiness. "Come on cat, let's celebrate!" said Wybie as all three turned around to face cat. Cat was staggering away slowly before collapsing to the ground.

"CAT!" all three shouted as they raced over to him. "Cat, what's wrong with…" Coraline started until she saw the deep gash across the cat's stomach. "Guys..." Coraline whispered. The other cat came over to look at the wound, "Death swipe," He said "a good way to kill." "K-kill?" Coraline sobbed.

"Come on cat power through!" Wybie said with deep concern, but cat wasn't listening, he was too busy looking at his dearest friends in the entire world. _'Coraline, such a stubborn girl but so sweet and brave, Wybie, what a magnificent puzzle he is and a magnificent friend." Then he looked at the other cat, 'Scourge, oh scourge. I knew you'd be something great, and I was right.'_

Then, cat's whole life started to replaying over in is mind.


	2. Earthclan cats

**I own this clan but i do not own coraline or warriors *tear***

* * *

**Ancient Earthclan**

**Leader**: Foxstar- Dark ginger tom with black paws and blue eyes

**Deputy**: Tawnywing, light brown tom with darker flecks and green eyes

**Medicine cat**: Tigerfrost, light ginger cat with black stripes and green eyes, Oriolepaw, black she-cat with orange neck and paws with brown eyes

**Warriors:**

Lionbellow: Golden tom with green eyes

Thorntail: small dark brown tom with blue eyes

Roseheart: Tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

Twistedfoot: Light gray tom with twisted for-paw and green eyes

Voleclaw: light brown tom with amber eyes

Scorchpelt: black and ginger tom with green eyes

Dapplebeak: White tom with silver flecks around muzzle and blue eyes

Bluepelt: Light blue she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, Reedpaw, rusty colored pelt with gray stripes and blue eyes

Raindapple: dark gray she cat with blue flecks and gold eyes

Appletail: light gold tom with milky blue eyes

Owlspot: dark brown tom with white spots and dark green eyes

Ashheart: long furred light gray tom with blue eye

Stonetooth: black and gray tom with light green eyes

Leafnose: really light brown she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes

Swiftstep: mostly ginger she-cat but she has some gray fur and a green eye and an amber eye

Brightstorm: black and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Wolftail: dark gray tom with white underbelly and light blue eyes

Cloudclaw: white tom with green eyes

Pinkheart: pinkish furred she-cat with hazel eyes, Yarrowpaw: reddish-brown tom with blue eyes and an attitude

Stormcloud: silver and white tom with amber eyes

Sandfur: sandy furred she-cat with gold eyes

Groundhogwhisker: ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Mousestripe: tortoiseshell she cat with brown stripe on her back and hazel eyes

Breezefur: huge black tom with ginger paws and gold-brown eyes

Flowerclaw: dark blue she-cat green eyes

**Queens**:

Pinewhisker: light brown she-cat with gray stripes and blue eyes, has Midnighteye's kits, Ravenkit, (strong yet skinny tom, looks exactly like his father, pitch black fur, loves his clan more than anything, except for his sister and has bright blue eyes) and Brookkit (pretty silver she-cat with big green eyes and loves her brother very much)

Seedtooth: dark orange she-cat with brown eyes, has Scorchpelt's kits, Cinnamonkit, (amber she-cat with a big heart and gold eyes) and Bonekit (white tom with a passion for fighting but friendly, dreams of being Ravenkit's deputy because he is sure he will be leader, has blue eyes)

Goldeyes: sleek silver she-cat with big, bright gold eyes, has Foxstar's kits, Mountainkit, (brown tom with a funny sense of humor and blue eyes) Mistkit, (light gray she-cat that is kind of sensitive but has a big mouth too and green eyes) and Sunkit (flame orange she-cat, has a big mouth too and can back it up, not sensitive and has blue eyes)

Lavenderleaf: Brown she-cat with white paws, has Breezefur's kits, Gingerkit, (cute ginger tom that dreams of being like his father, leading a battle, has green eyes) and Smokekit (a bigger gray tom, like to play fight with Bonekit but Bonekit is always playing with Ravenkit, has amber eyes)

**Elders:**

Crowscreech: grumpy old black tom with green eyes

One-eye: Small ginger she-cat with one amber eye, she lost the other in battle with Lifeclan.

* * *

**Ravenkit is cat if anyone cares, which you should because that is his real name.**


	3. Destine for greatness

**WARNING! this story is very sad, so if you don't like sad things, DON'T READ THIS! I do not own coraline or warriors.**

* * *

Chapter one: Ravenkit

_'What's wrong with me?_' is the question that passed through Ravenkit's mind many times. _'Everyone else likes me, I think, but mama won't even look at me without sneering, is it because I look like dad?'_

Midnighteye was Ravenkit and Brookkit's father and Ravenkit looked just like him but Midnighteye left for a kittypet and abandoned them. His mother, Pinewhisker now despised Midnighteye and now when she looked at Ravenkit (who she should be very proud of) she saw Midnighteye so, she hated Ravenkit too.

But Ravenkit had a lot of friends, his closest friends were Cinnamonkit and Bonekit, they were brother and sister, he also liker their mother, Seedtooth she was sweet, understanding and she would feed Ravenkit when his mother didn't. His other friends where, Mountainkit, Mistkit, Sunkit, and Gingerkit. There was also Smokekit, he tried to play with him but he only wanted to play with Bonekit, he thought that was weird.

Everyone understood why Pinewhisker was angry with Midnighteye but nobody understood why she hated Ravenkit. Ravenkit was the most helpful kit in the camp, he would gather moss, listen to everyone, never broke a rule and (which he enjoyed doing) help with the herbs.

Ravenkit really liked Tigerfrost and Oriolepaw, Tigerfrost always had stories to tell and Oriolepaw was very fun to be around, she was funny and she even taught him and the kits a few battle moves that she knew of.

But the cat that he liked most in the clan was Foxstar, he was the best cat ever, he was wise, caring, and powerful. Ravenkit tried hard to be like him, all the kits supported him, all the kits believed he would become leader especially Bonekit.

_'I wonder if I become leader maybe mama will like me…_' "Ravenkit lets play!" Ravenkit snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. There standing above him was Bonekit, Cinnamonkit, and his beloved sister Brookkit. Ravenkit smiled, "Ok, let's play battle with Lifeclan!" "Yeah, let's play that!" Cinnamonkit agreed, "I'll get the others."

"Charge Earthclan cats! Take down those snooty stuck-up cats!" Ravenkit yelled. Bonekit, Brookkit, Sunkit and Gingerkit charged toward Smokekit, Mistkit, Mountainkit, and Cinnamonkit. "Lifeclan, charge toward the awesome and powerful Earthclan cats!" Mountainkit yelled. The four kits charged at the 'Earthclan' kits.

The kits collided and started to fight. Ravenkit was about to take down Cinnamonkit when Stormcloud burst out of a bush, "Iceclan is attacking, Iceclan is attacking!" Foxstar and Tawnywing came running up, "Tawnywing rally some cats, they want shading rocks back," Foxstar said.

Tawnywing rallied a good number of cats and started toward the forest. Ravenkit ran after Tawnywing, "Tawnywing wait, I want to come!" Tawnywing stopped and smiled at Ravenkit, "I know you want to help but you are still too young to fight." Ravenkit was very disappointed and started to slink away.

"But…" Tawnywing said, Ravenkit looked back, "I have a special job for you," Ravenkit ran back to Tawnywing, "What is it Tawnywing!?" "You need to stay here and protect the other kits and the Queens if Iceclan cats come into the clan." Ravenkit was excited to have a special job, "I won't let you down Tawnywing!" Tawnywing smiled and ran off to the battle.

Ravenkit ran to the nursery den and rallied the kits, "All right everyone, Tawnywing has appointed me to protect the nursery and I want some of you to help me." The kits cheered hand squealed in delight, Ravenkit quieted them down and continued, I want Bonekit, Sunkit and Gingerkit to help me and Mistkit can lead the others." Mistkit cheered, "Thanks Ravenkit!"

The kits patrolled the outside of the nursery until the Earthclan troops came back, Foxstar climbed high rock and announced that they won. All the cats cheered in delight, the kits chanted, 'We won, we won!' Foxstar walked up to the kits, "Good job all of you, especially you Ravenkit, you made troops and devised a plan to secure the nursery, you all will be great warriors when you get old enough.

Ravenkit was very happy but he heard someone behind him he turned to see his mother, "Warrior, you'll be nothing but a scrawny, stupid mistake," She sneered. Ravenkit looked at his paws as she walked away. Brookkit walked up to comfort him, "She's wrong Ravenkit, your destine for greatness!"

* * *

**I worked hard on this chapter so i hope you like it and may starclan light your path!**


	4. Great leaders of the past

**Sorry this came late also this chapter is based on a part in the lion king, watch the movie if you don't know which part it is, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

A few days past since the battle with Iceclan, Ravenkit was listening to a story while helping sort the herbs,

"Then Dewwhisker attacked the fox that was attacking Roseheart, and died saving her." Ravenkit loved hearing stories about past warriors and medicine cats, especially Dewwhisker, the previous medicine cat.

"I wish I knew Dewwhisker, she sounds amazing," Ravenkit said while gathering Tansy. Tigerfrost nodded, "She was amazing, the best mentor ever, you would of liked her."

Ravenkit thought about the story for a while, when he heard a friendly and familiar voice, "Hello little Ravenstar, how are we today?" Ravenkit beamed, he loved it when she called him Ravenstar, "I'm ok, Oriolepaw."

She smiled at him, "You should be out playing with your friends, not in here." Ravenkit looked up at her, "But I like helping, it's fun." Tigerfrost smiled and Thorntail and Reedpaw walked in. "Hi dad, hi brother!" Oriolepaw smiled at them, "where's mother?" "Mom's fine, want to hunt with us?" Reedpaw asked.

Tigerfrost huffed and turned to face Reedpaw, "You know medicine cats can't hunt, why do always ask your sister to hunt with you?" Reedpaw frowned, "Well, I want to do something with my sister."

Ravenkit walked up to Thorntail and Reedpaw, "Why don't you help sort herbs? It's so fun and you can hear great stories!" Reedpaw gave a small smile, "Well, I find this kind of boring, very boring."

Ravenkit was confused, sorting herbs was fun, really fun. "Anyway it is time for training, why don't you go find Bluepelt," Thorntail suggested. Reedpaw nodded and walked out, Ravenkit raced after him, "Can I come watch you Reedpaw?" Ravenkit asked.

"Of course not Ravenkit, you're too young to leave the camp, stay put," said Reedpaw and he ran off with Bluepelt. Ravenkit was left standing in the mud and frowned, "I'm not that young, I'm five and a half-moons old," he muttered under his breath.

Ravenkit walked over to the nursery, Bonekit and Cinnamonkit were playing on a rock near the entrance, "Take that Lifeclan scum!" Bonekit said cheerfully. "No way weak Earthclan warrior, oh hi Ravenkit want to play?" Cinnamonkit offered.

"No, but I have a real fun plan, gather the kits!" Ravenkit said excitedly. The two rounded up all the kits and Ravenkit started to talk, "Ok I want to watch the apprentices train but we are too young to leave so, were going to sneak out instead." The kits started to talk among themselves, Sunkit spoke up, "Won't we get caught we try to leave?" she asked suspiciously.

"Not if we don't go through the camp entrance," Ravenkit said. The kits were all excited about the idea, even Smokekit. Ravenkit lead them behind the Medicine cat den and into the forest.

The kits were amazed at how big everything was, the trees, the river, the rocks, even the leafs looked bigger. Ravenkit was looking around when he spotted something, "A mouse guys, a mouse!" Ravenkit announced.

All the kits turned to look at it, "Gingerkit, I dare you to try to catch it." Smokekit said. Gingerkit looked at Smokekit then back at the mouse and smiled, "With pleasure."

Gingerkit sneaked up and crouched low, he was downwind and behind some grass, he pounced. "Yes, guys I got it!" The kits came running up to congratulate him, "Eat it Gingerkit, for an award," Mistkit suggested.

Gingerkit nodded in agreement and took a big bite. "How does it taste Gingerkit?" Brookkit asked. "It tastes, it tastes like…" Gingerkit started but was cut off by the sound of rustling leafs, all the kits looked at the bush, wide-eyed.

"What was that?" Bonekit asked. It was quiet for a moment, then a fox shot out at them, teeth first. The kits screamed in terror as Ravenkit and Cinnamonkit dodged the fox. Ravenkit looked up at the fox's scared face, it snarled at him. "Run Ravenkit run!" Sunkit shouted at him.

Ravenkit ran off in the direction of the camp with all the kits behind him, the fox too. "Hurry the camp is coming up!" Ravenkit shouted. Smokekit looked behind him, no fox. "Hey I think the fox gave up, he isn't following us," Smokekit said tiredly but happy. "That's great now we don't have to," Cinnamonkit was cut off by the fox jumping out at them, snapping at Sunkit's flank.

The kits screamed and ran back the way they came. Ravenkit looked around and spotted Shade rocks, "Quick this way, to Shade rocks." The kit ran to Shade rocks and started to climb.

Ravenkit was half way up when he heard Brookkit, "Ravenkit!" He looked over his shoulder, "Help me!" Brookkit was sliding down the side with the fox behind her. Ravenkit scrambled down and scratched the fox right on the cheek while Brookkit got up, the fox snarled.

When all the kits got to the top they found themselves with nowhere left to go, "What now Ravenkit!?" asked Mountainkit. The fox got up and started to walk towards the kits, the kits all were behind Ravenkit except for Cinnamonkit and Bonekit who were next to him.

"I-I'm sorry for getting us into this guys," Ravenkit said shakily. "That's ok Ravenkit, you're still my best friend," said Bonekit. "Mine too," Cinnamonkit added.

The fox was about to pounce when Foxstar shot up onto the fox, the wrestled around for a bit then Foxstar shot the fox off of Shade rocks. The fox ran away into the forest as the kits ran to the edge cheering, "Yeah run away you coward!" Mountainkit shouted.

"Ahem," The kits turned to see Foxstar, he looked very angry, "Who is responsible for this?" The kits were silent, "I am Foxstar," Ravenkit admitted. Foxstar looked stunned for a moment but then his face turned hard again, "Let's go home!" he said harshly. The kits followed sheepishly behind.

Back at the camp Foxstar called Ravenkit to come to him. Ravenkit walked up to the leaders den, "Yes Foxstar?" Foxstar looked at him and got up, "Let's go for a walk," he said calmly. Ravenkit was confused, "What, a walk?"

"Yes come."

Ravenkit and Foxstar walked to an open clearing in the forest, Ravenkit stopped and looked around while Foxstar sat down farther up, "Ravenkit come here," Foxstar called.

Ravenkit looked at him and started to walk forward but stepped in one of Foxstar's paw prints, it was bigger than his, "Ravenkit!" he called again. Ravenkit continued forward until he was next to Foxstar, he looked up at him he was bowing his head.

He looked at Ravenkit, "Ravenkit, you deliberately disobeyed the rule of not leaving the clan and what's worse, you put the other kits in danger! Do you know how worried the clan was that all the kits were gone?"

Ravenkit was very ashamed, "I-I-I'm sorry I only wanted to watch the apprentices train and maybe learn a few moves, I didn't mean any harm, I just wanted to get stronger to become a great warrior like you!" Foxstar crouched down to be eye level with Ravenkit, "Ravenkit being a great warrior doesn't mean being strong, it means doing what is right and making good decision for the clan and keeping it safe too." Ravenkit thought, _'Foxstar does do all that I guess I was trying too hard.'_

"You know Foxstar you were really brave when you fought that fox, you're not scared of anything!" Foxstar chuckled, "Oh no Ravenkit, I was scared." Ravenkit was shocked by this, "Really, why?"

"I thought I might lose you and the other kits, the clan is my responsibility and the cats in it and I think of you as a son to me Ravenkit, I really do," Foxstar said. Ravenkit smiled, "You know what, I think that fox was way more scared after you got finished with him," Ravenkit joked.

Foxstar laughed, "Yeah because nobody messes with the leader of Earthclan!" Foxstar pulled Ravenkit in and started to rub his head, hard, "Hey! Quite it Foxstar!"

Ravenkit laughed and struggled out and started to chase after Foxstar. Soon Ravenkit caught up with Foxstar and tackled him, Foxstar laughed as Ravenkit tugged on his ear.

Ravenkit was lying in Foxstar's head, "Foxstar were pals right?" Ravenkit asked cheerfully.

"Right."

"And you'll always be there for me right?" Foxstar lifted his head up, "Ravenkit let me tell you something that my Father told me, look at the stars, the great warriors, medicine cats, and leaders are those stars."

Ravenkit turned wide-eyed in amazement, "Really Foxstar?"

"Yes, so if you ever feel scared or lonely or if you someone you guide you, you can always turn to the stars for help because they will always be there for you, and so will I."

* * *

**This took me all day, but I'm happy how it turned out, may starclan light your path!**


End file.
